


Never Left the Nest

by Grace_Logan



Series: Mystery Links ;p [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A member of Karasuno gets sudden shocking news from their mother forcing them to move to a different country and live with someone they've never met.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jquq_Bd1340"> Mystery Link ;p</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**_“What! You can’t just send me off like this! I don’t even know him and you’re making me go live with him. I don’t want to go. I want to stay at Karasuno!” He yelled into his phone._ **

**_“You don’t have a choice. You leave tonight as soon as you get back from school. Your flights at 9:00, if you miss it there will be hell to pay young man do you hear me?” His mother snapped back._ **

**_“Yes.” He mumbled, head down and a fist clenched at his side, the other making the phone creak ominously._ **

**_“What?”_ **

**_“I heard you.” He aired back haughtily._ **

**_“Good, I won’t be home when you leave so, have fun and good luck Tobio, goodbye.” She was quick, curt and professional… as always._ **

 

* * *

 

 

_The ball had done something to greatly offend him. That’s all they could come up with for the way Kageyama was beating the ball into the ground with each and every jump serve he’d been thrashing for the last half an hour since he’d stomped in._

_Not even Nishinoya was game enough to step in front of those deadly accurate, powerful serves. He’d almost done it. Until Kageyama had burst a ball on the court, even they hadn’t known that was possible, they put it down to the ball being old and in need of replacement. It was too scary to think Kageyama had done that to a healthy ball._

_“Oi short stuff.” Tsukishima called, sidling up to Hinata’s side. Hinata had been ignored for every call he’d made to Kageyama that morning for a toss, the other much too preoccupied with busting balls._

_“What do you want Tsukishima?” Hinata asked with a toneless voice, Kageyama’s horrendous mood having seeped into the little spiker every time he’d been shot down._

_“What’s with the king today. Did him and the queen have a fight?”_

_Hinata was sure there was something in his question that was supposed to rile him up, but he really didn’t have the energy to deal with deciphering Tsukishima’s possible insults._

_"I don’t know what’s wrong with him. Why don’t you ask him yourself?” Hinata shot back. Tsukishima scoffed at him._

_“In a mood like that. Are you serious? You can practically see the hostile vibes seeping out of him today. I’d rather not get one of ‘those’ serves to my face.” As if to prove Tsukishima’s point Kageyama’s serve missed, rebounded off the floor and slammed into the clock, the shock wave shattering the glass._

_The language that flew from his mouth as he landed stopped everyone in his tracks. They stared open mouthed at Kageyama even Tsukishima was astounded by the disgusting and extensive list of swears Kageyama was spouting like a never-ending torrent of heavy rain._

_“Kageyama!” Daichi yelled after a particularly bad set, this was going far enough and coach Ukai was watching Kageyama, dumbfounded as to how such a seemingly innocent kid spat such scathing words with out a second thought, or a conscious one for that matter as Kageyama cut himself off, faced Daichi with a terrifying glare, not seeming to realize what he had been saying._

_“What?” He snapped. Daichi held up his hands and forced a soothing smile._

_“You need to calm down Kageyama. Why don’t you tell us what’s wrong.”_

_Kageyama clicked his tongue and threw his eyes to the floor. “I am calm, nothing's wrong.”_

_“Kageyama-kun, don’t lie to us, I can see through this teams bullshit a mile away. Now spill.” Ukai cut in. Kageyama sighed and clenched his fists._

_“I’m moving to America. Today’s my last day here.”_

_"What!" Hinata yelled from across the gym, he stalked up to Kageyama and dragged him down to face level by the collar of his shirt. "You can't just leave! We haven't finished yet. We haven't beat Aoba Jousai, we haven't met Nekoma in a match, we haven't gone to nationals yet and I'm not going to let you go anywhere even after we've gone to nationals!"_

_Kageyama shoved Hinata away from and glared down, Hinata glaring right back at him._

_"I don't have a choice Hinata. I just found out today. I don't get a say in whether I stay or go." He shot back._

_"You always have a choice." Hinata replied. Kageyama clicked his in disdain._

_"Not always Hinata. Not when your mother decides to send off to live with man you've never met and expects you to act as if he's been there my entire life and didn't abandon us before I could even remember him." They were sure Kageyama didn't notice his switch in pronouns in amongst his rant. It certainly shed some light on his erratic personality._

_"You can't go!" Hinata replied, sounding as if he were about to cry. Kageyama sighed and ran a hand through his hair multiple times in frustration._

_"I don't want to go. That doesn't mean I won't be forced to which my mother has already made it quite clear that no matter what I do, I will be leaving for America one way or another. I'm sorry I can't be there for our game against Seijoh, or our Nekoma game or for nationals. We're going to win though. We're strong enough to wipe the floor with every team that tries to step in our way."_

_"Kageyamaaaa!" Hinata launched himself into Kageyama's arms and sobbed. Kageyama may be an asshole at the best of times but he was Hinata's best friend, first setter and nobody could ever replace him. He hated goodbyes though, they always made him tear up._

_Hinata was pushed away by Kageyama who stepped back and turned away from him._

_"I'll come back, I promise. As soon as I can I'll come back."_

 

_And he ran._

_Out of the gym, out of their lives._

_The only thing left remaining was his promise._

_One they believed from the bottom of their hearts._

_He'd be back._


	2. 4 YRS LATER – Miyagi airport 13:54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama's shoes, I couldn't find a smaller picture ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy

 

Kageyama Tobio stepped out of the crowded airport foyer onto the crowded footpath in front of the taxi bay. He pushed his slipping sun glasses back in place, tugged twice on the lapels of his black button up vest, readjusted his dull orange shirt, tugged on the belt loops to his black skinny jeans and stepped toward the taxi bay in his black low globe mahalo’s. He avoided looking up at any signs in his vicinity least he see himself there in some ridiculous pose he’d end up laughing at and blow his cover.

He had places to be and dropping off the face of the earth for a couple days as he does every so often is a good way to get things done. He was on his way. He hailed a cab and prayed he wouldn’t be too late. He knew Ukai hadn’t told anyone he’d be there today. He’d just arranged the meet after Tobio had finally found a way to find someone.

The cab pulled up out the front of the foothill store two hours later. Kageyama shoved whatever he grabbed out of his wallet into the cabby’s hand, hoped it was enough and jumped out snagging his black, worn backpack from behind the front seat seconds before he slammed the door closed. His nerves had grown the closer they’d gotten to the point where the cabby had asked if he was ok he’d been shifting in place so much.

He took a moment to calm himself, took off his sunnies and let them hang off his collar, took a deep breath, let it out and walked in…

 

To the loudest room he’d ever been in, in Japan. Japan was nothing to America, he’d been to some pretty wild parties over there, none of which he’d ever be telling anyone who didn’t know what happened about. But damn was this noisy, even for Karasuno.

They were all catching up with each other. Hinata flitting between three or four conversations at once, Kageyama couldn’t tell. Tsukishima was arguing with Tanaka, reaching for his headphones, the latter had stolen and was currently teasing him about.

Nishinoya was chatting with Asahi. Surprisingly one of the more tame members though his animated gestures had gotten bigger and he was even harder to understand then he had been in high school. Asahi was following along just fine though, nodding in mostly fake comprehension. It was lucky he knew enough of the Nishinoya language to respond correctly, even if he didn’t actually know what had been said.

Yamaguchi, Narita, and Kinnoshita hadn’t been able to make it today but they’d be there tomorrow. Ennoshita was talking and laughing with Suga and occasionally Hinata when he wasn’t off interrupting everyone else’s conversations, and Daichi who noticed him first but didn’t recognize him.

“Ah sorry, this place is closed today.” Daichi called to him. Kageyama smiled, not his creepy forced smile that made him look like a demon but a handsome, effortless smile of simple pleasures filling him with nostalgia as he watched the entire team turn to him.

“That’s alright, I’m not here to buy anything.”

Daichi’s eyes widened in realization and he stood, making Hinata, who had been leaning over him, jump. “Kageyama!?” Daichi exclaimed surprise stamped across his face from one side to the other.

“It’s good to see you all again.” Kageyama replied, nodding and confirming Daichi’s and the rest of the teams’ question.

“Kageyamaaaaa!” “Oof”

Hinata barreled into Kageyama, squeezing his arms around Kageyama’s middle and driving him to the ground. He dropped his bag next to him wincing when he remembered what he’d put in there. He’d be so pissed if Hinata had made him break anything.

He ruffled Hinata’s hair and gently pried Hinata’s death grip from his body so he could breath again. His smile never left his face. He ignored Tsukishima snapping a photo of him without his demon smile and helped Hinata to stand. In high school he’d never have done this, he’d have thrown Hinata to the floor and told him to get up himself no matter how much he whined.

America had changed him. Not on court though. There he was as intense as always if not more. He’d taken up modeling for money, it was a good side job for extra cash, it payed well, like, really well, if you were good and damn was he good at what he did. But he’d finally gotten what he wanted.

“Where the hell have you been Kageyama? You didn’t even contact us or anything. Not a call or a letter or an email or even a stupid post it note on the camera of the international news. Come on, you have to tell us everything now.” Hinata demanded, stamping a foot in his frustration like a kid.

He reached down, grabbed his bag and allowed himself to be towed to the table of crows that welcomed him home as if he’d never left the nest. Five minutes of hugs later and he was sat down and wrung out for every miniscule scrap of information he’d give up about his time in America.

He gave them secretive smiles when they asked about any parties, only telling them he’d been to a few and hosted some others. He told them of a small homeless child that used to follow him home until he decided to tell her to knock it off or come inside and stay there. Of the homeless man he’d walk past everyday after that who’d thank him as if he’d done some great deed. Of the rude star bucks waiter who served him everyday and was Tsukishima and Oikawa combined into a horrifying mix of Hinata’s energy and Kuroo’s smooth attitude and always, purposely spelt his name wrong even after they’d become ‘friends’.

Of the teacher who seemed to stalk him at one point and that one kid who never came to class but passed with flying colours anyway and was even set as his tutor in English. His roommate Vin who was loved by everybody but was so air headed it was impossible to believe he could function like a normal human with out someone responsible there to take care of him. Of his other roommate Daniel, who took care of both of them because in his words they were “Just as bad as each other”.

That one girl who tried to pin a robbery on him. The time he was almost mugged. His lucky break with a modeling agency and finally getting enough money to come back home. Finding Ukai’s number on the school website and setting up the meet. His plane ride over and the terrifying moment the lights in the plane shuttered out when they’d hit turbulence. The rocky landing and taxi ride over.

“You had things going for you in America. Why show up now?” Suga asked nursing a cup of hot tea he’d poured himself after brewing a large pot during Kageyama’s story.

“Ah that. I promised didn’t I, that I’d be back.” Kageyama stared down into his own half empty mug of tea, another soft smile turning up the corners of his mouth. “ And I was scouted for the Japanese national volleyball team… What better excuse than that.”

 

 

Tanaka slapped him on the back with his usual regard for the other persons’ safety and laughed happily. “That’s great Kageyama. Hinata has as well you know, and Tsukishima’s working with the team as a physiologist and… What’s with that look?” Tanaka asked adopting small delinquent like glint in his eyes.

“It’s nothing, I didn’t realize know you knew any big words.” Kageyama’s reply sent the rest of the team into fits of laughter.

“Huuuuh. What was that Kageyama-kun, disrespectful brat.” Tanaka shot back, his delinquent stare full blown as he pulled Kageyama into a headlock and mussed his hair until it stood up like Hinata’s.

“Oi be careful, I have shoot in a few days and I can’t get any bruises.” Kageyama yelled, muffled by Tanaka’s jacket. Tanaka laughed at him again and pushed out of his chair and onto the floor. He wasn’t going down alone though.

On reflex he grabbed the person next to him to steady himself and ended up bring Hinata down along with him. The atmosphere around the team was the same as back then, tight knit and strong. An unbreakable bond no matter how long you stayed away. You’d always be welcomed back here.

It was like he’d never left. Karasuno was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting stories of Kageyama's time in America if any one's interested, they'll be added to this story not set as separate one shots. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it, have a nice day everyone ;)


	3. The Last Party

“Hey Kageyama, I bet there were some wicked parties over there right! Tell us  about them!” Nishinoya exclaimed excitedly. Tanaka nodded along sagely in agreement.

“Kageyama-kun, you must tell us… all about the hot English girls you boned.”

Kageyama choked on his spit and rammed his fist into his chest as he coughed. Tanaka and Nishinoya were laughing at him. But the things he got up to at those parties… Well, he wasn’t about to reveal anything any time soon when he was still accountable for what he’d been roped into whilst ‘slightly’ drunk.

He smiled secretively and reminisced on the last party he’d gone to…

 

* * *

 

_“Hey Kageyama! We’ve got to go to Laurence’s party tonight. It’s your last night here!”_

_Kageyama sighed and shut his red hard cover on his finger to mark the page as his roommate Vin yelled at him from the kitchen. He’d wanted to stay in tonight. He wanted to stay right where he was, curled up on the couch, in front of the warm heater with his book he wasn’t going to read and the play station controller in hand._

_“No. I’m not going.” He knew he was going, Vin would whine and whine until he got his way for one last night out with his buddy. It never hurt to try though._

_“Aw~ Come on Kageyama, please.” Yeah Vin was pulling that routine again. He knew Kageyama would agree just to shut him up. He hadn’t pulled out all the stops yet though._

_“No.” Kageyama replied, watching Vin walk into the room dressed in grey sweats and no shirt. If he didn’t have a six-pack and no hair Kageyama would a have forced him to put a shirt on._

_“Tobio please, I’ll buy anything you want tomorrow before you leave.” Bribery was good, Kageyama could send him broke the second he walked into a sport shop._

_“.. No.” It was tempting, it really was. He knew what was coming next._

_“You’re just too scared to try and out drink me.” There it was, a challenge, looks like he was going to the party._

_“Huh, please, I could out drink you when I’m blind drunk. I’ll prove it to you tonight.” Vin smiled. He’d never admit that Kageyama could actually out drink him blind drunk, but at least he got his friend to go with him, even if he was going to be beaten at a drinking game. The guy had a tolerance for alcohol like you wouldn’t believe. It was when you mixed his drinks that things got real crazy, real quickly._

_“Alright then go get dressed, we leave in ten minutes.” Kageyama was gone before he’d even finished the sentence, slamming his door shut and tearing apart his room for something suitable to wear. Vin swore that if he saw even a hint of orange on Tobio’s clothes he was going to dress the kid himself._

_Tobio walked out exactly ten minutes later. He was wearing a light grey singlet with VON printed across his chest in little dark grey dots, black three quarter pants and mid black and dark grey vans._

_Vin looked him up and down. There was no orange on him except for the thin, plat rope around his wrist. He’d let him get away with that, Tobio always found a way to incorporate black and orange into his out fits. Vin had never asked why, Tobio was a weird kid. It was kind of cute though. Whenever someone asked him about it he’d smile and mention crows. Whenever someone picked on him for it he looked at them like they were the most disgusting, insignificant, annoying little bug on earth, then he’d make their life hell for a week with pranks he ‘had no idea about’. Nobody picked on him about it anymore._

_Vin had thrown on a dark blue shirt with his trackies and a pair of runners. He wasn’t a fasionista like Tobio. He could careless how he looked as long as he had fun. He guessed it came with the territory of being a model. You had to be presentable to keep up your image, though, he was absolutely sure Tobio could rock a paper bag if he wanted to._

_“We going?” Tobio asked, Vin snapped back to attention and nodded. He swore he was straight, Tobio was just really hot. Vin had heard even the math majors gossiping about him. Almost every kid Tobio had ever met here wanted to bone him. Homosexual, Transgender or straight everyone wanted a piece of him._

_Even that creepy teacher who used to stalk him._

_“Yep, let’s go.” Vin turned and through open the door, letting it slam into the wall and bounce off. He had a huge grin on his face as he tugged Kageyama along with him._

_“You two are going to Laurence’s party right?”_

_They stopped in their tracks and turned as their dorm door was caught before it closed by Daniel._

_“Honestly, you don’t have your wallets or your keys. It’s like babysitting children.” Daniel reached into their dorm grabbed their keys from the hooks on the walls and their wallets from the bowl on the table and let the door close. They each took their belongings. Both feeling a little stupid like they did every time Daniel had to take care of them like he was their mother._

_“Come on let’s go.” He said and pushed past them._

_“Hai Kaa-san.” Kageyama replied, they didn’t know what he was saying when he replied like that to Daniel, he always said it was a term of great respect and smiled._

_They didn’t believe him…_

* * *

 

_They’d been at the party for three hours, they'd migrated from the lounge room down to the basement rather quickly. Kageyama was off his face and shirtless. Vin was slightly less drunk after having given up trying to beat the kid, Daniel was off with some of their other friends and everyone was drinking like it was end of the world._

_They were all crazy. It had gone around that Tobio was leaving them so this was their last huge party dedicated to him, everyone was all over the kid. Shit was getting broken left and right. People were passing out on the floor and practically fucking in front of everyone. Some kid had taken a running start and threw his body onto the pool table and broke it in half… So the party was going great._

_Kageyama crawled out of his seat and stumbled to the other side of the room, a brown haired guy grabbed his arm when he tripped and pulled him up. Kageyama pushed him against the wall and kissed him. They started to grind against each other ignoring the chant that flew up between everyone in the basement with them.“ ~~Fuck da police."~~ Tobio reached down into the guys back pocket and lifted his wallet out as he pushed the guy back into the wall with a grind. ~~"Fuck da police."~~ The guy had been quick to get hard and he was moaning Kageyama's ear as he shoved the guys wallet into his pocket._

~~_“Fuck da police, fuck da police, fuck da police!”_ ~~

_The brown haired guy joined in with the crowd but didn’t stop rutting against him. Kageyama knelt down, unzipped the guys’ pants, pulled them down and tied his shoelaces together before facing his small partner._

_Something was smashed into the ground behind and him and he jumped._

**~~_“SCATTER!”_ ~~ **

_He was gone. He ran into the laundry room, jumped up on the washing machine and climbed out a window into the back yard. He looked up at a large chain link fence and thought ‘I’ve never climbed a fence that high before’ and then he woke up at home…_

* * *

 

_He groaned and rolled over, hitting the floor with a thump. He lay there for a few minutes. Naked except for his boxers and shoes, wondering where his clothes were. A knock at his door had him curling into a ball on his floor and moaning as it creaked open._

_Someone grabbed him under his arms and hauled him onto his bed. He saw Daniel in front of him holding out a cup of familiar brown sludgy stuff._

_“Come on, time to get up.” He said, swinging the cup in front of Kageyama’s face. Kageyama batted him away but took the drink gratefully and struggled to sit up._

_He pinched his nostrils closed and downed the drink as quick as possible, gagging on the horrendous taste of what was Daniel’s miracle cure for horrible hangovers._

_“You’ve got a plane to catch Tobi, time to get up._ "

_Kageyama sighed, covered his eyes, handed Daniel the empty cup and flopped onto his bed. “Five more hours.” He whined._

_“You’ve been passed out for over eight hours, it’s time to get up and I can’t reschedule your flight again. You’ll barely make it in time for whatever you’re going to do in Japan anyway. You’ll miss it entirely if you have to buy another ticket.”_

_Kageyama was up and out of bed in an instant grabbing whatever clothing was closest to him. An orange shirt, black skinny jeans that bunched at his ankles, a black vest and his mahalo’s._

_“There’s a taxi waiting out front and your bags by the door!” He heard Daniel yell to him as he bolted for the exit._

_“Thanks Daniel, bye Vin.” He yelled, running past Vin who grunted at him from the couch as he sped past. He grabbed his bag, Daniel’s favourite sunnies from the table next to the door, they had extremely dark tinted lenses, switched the anonymous wallet he'd grabbed from his bedside table for his own one, flung the door open and ran for the taxi beeping out the front._

_He was finally going home._

 

* * *

 

 

"Good times." He said not saying anything more on the matter. He was bothered that he couldn't find his pants or shirt but they'd make their way back to him eventually. They always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who picked up on the number of references in this you're awesome. For those who didn't…
> 
> Watch Zankyou no Terror/ Terror in Resonance if you haven't already
> 
> and if you want to read this book --> Ranger's Apprentice- The Emperor of Nihon-ja.
> 
> and watch this video----> [ Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VceFEKwCryg)


	4. Little Homeless Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm shouting out to CatzBlack, you are awesome and I think you for being so enthusiastic over my work, it means heaps and makes me very happy and I hope you enjoy this chapter very much yeah.. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, Kageyama has only been in the US for around eight months so I've made his english terrible. I'm sorry if that makes it hard to read, but we all know that Kageyama is stupid when it comes to anything other than volleyball.

She was following him again. He just knew it, this girl had been following him for weeks. Every morning and every night, from home to high school and back again.  She would hide behind trees, corners, bins, anything and everything, every time he turned around. He caught her every time and had the feeling she’d been doing it for a lot longer than he’d been aware of it.

A group of people walked behind him, cutting him off from her view.  He rolled around the corner of an alleyway and waited for her. She must have paused before she started to run because she took longer to reach the alley then he had from where she’d been standing.

Kageyama’s hand shot out, clamped around her boney arm and yanked her into the alley with him, slapping a hand over her mouth so she wouldn’t draw attention to them. He knew how bad this looked and he didn’t want the lecture from his ‘farther’ about sullying his image.

“Stop moving.” He growled his ever-present scowl spooking the girl as she tried to pull away. She didn’t have the strength to fight him for long though and she soon stopped moving and hung her head. Kageyama removed his hand from her mouth and stepped back to give her some space. She was such a small creature, smaller than Nishinoya even though she looked to be about eleven.

“Why you keep following me?” He snapped. The girl shuffled away from him, keeping her back to the wall and moving deeper into the alley. Kageyama stepped toward her. “Oi, I ..asked you a question. Are you stupid? Why you keep following me? You’re a pain.”

The girl flinched away and mumbled something that he couldn’t hear.

“Huh?”

“I’m not stupid.” She said, her voice croaky, high and dry from lack of use and dehydration. Kageyama sighed.

“That.. does not… answer my first question.” He said running a hand through his hair. The girl threw him a glance before returning her eyes to the ground and shifting on her feet anxiously.

“I-.” She was cut off by a loud grumble from her stomach. Kageyama smiled at her, she wanted to run. He was so scary.

“Come with me.” He said holding out his hand, that creepy demon smile splitting his face. She held her hands up to her chest protectively and took a minuet step away.

“Stop follow.. me and starve, or come with me and ..I will give you.. food.” He offered dropping his hand down to his side. She looked at him, taking in his knee length orange shorts and black t-shirt, relaxed shoulders and no smile. He didn’t seem to have bad intentions and if he were going to get the police on her tail he’d have done that weeks ago.

She nodded and he turned around and stalked off down the road to his house not turning back but knowing she was following him.

 

 

He dumped his bag just inside his door, made his way over to his over flowing draws and pulled out a pair of navy blue shorts with a draw string and the smallest t-shirt he had. He looked over at her and thrust the clothes into her hands.

“Take the shower, wear these. Bathroom at the end of the hall. I’ll  make you food.” And he stomped out of the room, she could hear him thumping down the stairs and into the kitchen. The clashing of pan against pots as he maneuvered multiple frying pans out of the cupboard, as he slammed them down on the burners, stomped over to the fridge and eventually slammed it shut.

This kid had major anger problems she thought, wondering down the hall tot the bathroom.

 

 

Kageyama muttered under his breath as he cooked. Who put the frying pans at the very back of the corner cupboard? Who does that?! He figured it was one of the maids he was always snapping at as nobody else but him and the maids used the kitchen. His ‘dad’ was such a pampered, lazy, asshole he couldn’t even make toast without turning it to charcoal. It was pathetic.

The girl joined him right as he was plating the food, he’d made enough for both of them because practice had been grueling and he was starving. He for went cutlery and dug in with his hands setting a terrible example for the now clean homeless girl, he couldn’t careless. Cutlery made eating take longer and he wanted to devour the rice, sausages and eggs as quickly as he could.

The girl was keeping pace with him easily, Kageyama was shocked until he remembered that they girl probably hadn’t eaten for days or drank anything for that matter. Kageyama stopped eating, got up and grabbed two cups down from the shelf. He filled them with water set one down by the girl who reached for as soon as his hand let it go and chugged the other. They both finished their water at the same time and he refilled them took a sip of his and started to shovel food down his throat again.

The girl finished everything before he did and pushed her chair away from the table to get up.

“Where are you going?” Kageyama asked, his mouth half full of rice and sausage. The girl looked at the floor again and linked her hands behind her back. Kageyama snorted, choked and swallowed his food, gulping down half a glass of water to clear his throat before he spoke again.

“You are not go.. out there again are you? You can stay here if you like.”

The girl’s head snapped upwards, her eyes filled with shock. Kageyama winced, the girl wasn’t ugly, she was just gaunt, to skinny to be healthy, her pallor to grey.

“I can stay? For how long?” She asked warily, things like this were things to be wary of, people were not this nice to homeless people.

“However long you want. You will die if you go out there you don’t... look like you will rob me blind, and, I.. wouldn’t mind the company.“

The girl nodded and Kageyama smiled again making her flinch almost imperceptibly. She sat back down at the table with Kageyama, watched him eat and stole food off his plate when he wasn’t looking, though from the suspicious glances he was throwing her he was noticing.

“I’ll help you with you’re English. I mean, if you want, in return for letting me stay here.”

“Thanks.” Kageyama replied between inhaling and egg and half a sausage. The girl giggled when he choked and thumped on his chest to dislodge whatever had gotten stuck in his throat. He ignored the other half of his sausage going missing and drank his water before he cried, tears already in his eyes.

He really did pile the food on. He looked over at the dishes he’d have to wash and cringed, maybe next time he wouldn’t cook so much.

 

 

‘It really was ridiculous how many homeless people there were in this city’  Kageyama thought to himself as he passed the same old man he’d passed by every time he walked to school since he arrived in America. The man looked up at him and smiled with his broken yellow teeth on display. 

“Thank you.” He said. Kageyama stared him for a moment, shrugged and moved on. The homeless man was a weird guy and Tobio had seen him doing various odd things to get money from people as they walk by. He didn’t usually talk to them though. Tobio reached into his pocket, turned back to the old man a placed twenty dollars in the old mans hands. He ran off before the man could do more than nod politely like he usually did to any strangers who gave him cash.

Kageyama wondered where all this goodwill was coming from. He’d walked past the same guy for eight months now and hadn’t even spared him a glance. First he took in a small homeless girl and now he was giving away twenty dollars to an old man who thanked him for no reason. What was going on with him.

He figured it didn’t matter. It didn’t matter when he started to give the old man twenty dollars every time he walked past in the mornings. It didn’t matter when he called the girl Auri for lack of a better name that afternoon. It didn’t matter when Auri brought a friend from the streets over. He gave the kid some of his clothes and cooked for all of them, shooing the maids away when they tried to take over and it didn’t matter when he found himself waking up extra early to cook for several more of Auri’s friends. As long as they all had a bath and changed clothes before they sat down to eat, which he made sure they all did.

And it most certainly didn’t matter when his ‘farther’ told him to stop helping the ‘worthless scumbags of the world’ Tobio would do it anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who know Auri who lives in the underthing, awesome. Otherwise you have got to read The Name of The Wind and The Wise Man's Fear by Patrick Rothfuss they are such good stories man I can't even begin to explain. They are just awesome.


	5. That shitty cashier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That shitty Starbucks cashier will one day drive him crazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hiragana means Hajimemashite or nice to meet you.

He just wanted a coffee. That was it. He’d been up till the late hours of the night studying for an exam he had today, he was running late for volleyball practice and at college they make a big deal out of punctuality, especially in sports when you were a starter. All he’d wanted was a fucking coffee god damn it. He didn’t want any trouble but this morning the slightest things had spiked his temper to ridiculous degrees.

Kageyama slapped the open the double glass doors sharply and stomped in. Looking back on this moment he should’ve registered the smug smirk on the stupid cashiers face. It was almost identical to the one Oikawa would wear when he was trying to out do Tobio.

“Get me a Clover.” Kageyama snapped as the cashier as he opened his mouth.  The cashier threw him a dirty look and held out his hand.

“That’ll be seven dollars thanks your majesty.” He droned. Kageyama clucked his tongue and glared at the kid in front of him.

 **“Nan datou!?”** He growled

“English kid English, I don’t speak your gibberish. Now that’ll be eleven dollars.” The guy replied. Kageyama slapped his hands down on the counter.

“You just said it was seven dollars.” Kageyama yelled. He was so lucky that it was only the two of them in the shop right now.

“Did I? My mistake then, it’s eleven dollars. Cough up.”

Kageyama shoved his hand into his pocket and fished out his wallet, he shoved seven dollars into the guys’ hand and glared at him. He shouldn’t have to deal with shit so early in the morning.

“Thank you very much valued customer.” He said with a smile as he took his time putting each individual coin into each compartment after looking at each one for longer than necessary. He took his sweet time getting a cup and digging his marker out of his pocket.

“What’s your name?” he asked his voice utterly toneless and nuetral, Kageyama twitched almost imperceptibly.

“Kageyama Tobio.” He snapped, the guy nodded to himself and muttered something under his breath.

“How do you spell that?” He asked with a smile. Kageyama took a deep, calming, breath.

“K-a-g-e-y-a-m-a -T-o-b-i-o.” This person has probably met a lot of people with simple sounding names that have weird spelling that white people seem so fond of. That’s why he’s asking. He’s not purposely driving you insane over a coffee.

“Cool it’ll be a few minutes so wait over there.” He said pointing his texta to the end of the counter. Kageyama almost glided over to the area labeled waiting bay by a little sing with green writing.

The coffee machine whistled and gargled noisily as the guy worked slowly on his coffee SLOWLY. That didn't stop him from smashing out dragon force on the coffee machine top whilst he was doing it though…

Each minute passing felt like an eternity and god he wished it would end, sooner rather than later, like, now would be nice, if only to stop the guy tapping relentlessly against the stainless steel top of the coffee machine.

“So.” _Oh god now he’s talking to me._ “You always act like you own the place you walk in  ‘King’ Kageyama?” He asked. Tobio felt the almost overwhelming urge to hit this guy with his stupid over barring smug confidence, if he spat in the coffee Kageyama was going to kill him.

“You going to answer me your majesty or do you not speak to commoners when you're not giving out orders?”

“Would you shut up and just make my fucking coffee?” Tobio snapped slamming the counter with his palm.

“Hoh~ touchy touchy, I’m just filling the silence.” He replied.

“Well don’t.”

The guy held up his hands for surrender. “Well aren’t you a ray of sunshine Kageyama Tobio, oh how I love morning people.” Kageyama threw him a scathing glare and the guy gave him a placating smile, “Alright, chill dude, here’s your coffee, have a nice day, don’t suck out my soul.”

_**“Omaera!”** _

“English!”

He was so close to vaulting the counter and thrashing the guy and he knew it too, he was smirking at him, god he wanted to strangle the smug bastard till his face was blue, instead he snatched his coffee off the counter and stormed out leaving the snickering cashier behind.

“See ya tomorrow Ou-sama!”

Kageyama slammed the door on his way out, he was not going to address the fact that the shit head cashier was messing with him. He felt lighter though, maybe, if he played his cards right, he could speak Japanese again. The lack of things from home left him feeling rather empty, he’d already crashed once and had no wish to do it again and leave Vin to pick up his pieces.

He spared a glance at his cup and stopped dead in his tracks, his anger flaring up making him want to turn around and throw his coffee in the shitty cashiers face.

 

‘Cargehyahmah Toebeeoh’ stared back at him striking the thought of how did he even?, followed by another message ‘the king’…  That was it, next time he saw that shitty cashier he was going to snap his neck. He flipped the cup and his temper lifted almost as if it was never there ‘はじめまして’ he smiled, the familiar characters making his shitty day brighter by a mile; maybe the guy wasn’t so bad after all. He was still going to pick on him a little (lot) when he next saw the guy, especially for purposely fucking up his name to the seventh degree.

He just wanted to go home already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't read the top note the Hiragana mean Hajimemashite in romanji and nice to meet you in english. Man it's been a long time since I updated this, almost a month I think ;) but disregarding that I hope you guys enjoyed this yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, my second story that isn't going to make my readers cry ;) I'm very proud of myself for this, it's an achievement.
> 
> Oh and this will have another chapter posted in a day or so. Have a nice day.


End file.
